


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by VexedByLoki



Series: Extracurricular Activities [1]
Category: Loki/Thor - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: AU, Loki is a senior in high school, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Thor knows better...but, Underage - Freeform, bit of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Mr Odinson has done his best to ignore Loki's increasingly blatant flirting, but he can only take so much.





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the states, it's not uncommon for coaches to also teach history, geography, etc....hence Thor's position as Loki's history teacher as well as the school's wrestling coach. (Mmmmm - muscles!)
> 
> Yes, Loki is technically underage, so if that bothers you, you might want to skip this one.
> 
> This is totally self indulgent smut. Just a fun little one shot that's been pinging around in the back of my head for a while and I finally decided to give it a go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> •••OK...so I got quite a few requests for this to be more than just a one shot -- new installment forthcoming. (Just remember you /asked/ for this! xD)•••

He could feel his eyes on him.

The tension had been building for weeks now to the point that Thor didn't even have to be facing him to know that Loki's gaze was lingering on parts of him that would get them both in trouble.

The chalk snapped in his fingers much to the amusement of his entire senior history class.

He shook his head and huffed a soft laugh as he casually picked up another and finished writing the assignment on the board.

"That's it. Any questions - come see me."

He punctuated his statement with a quick underline of the last bit and dropped the chalk back on the ledge before returning to his desk without a glance in Loki's direction.

He already knew what he would see if he dared to look.

Loki would be slouched deep in his seat, legs spread wide, knees slowly pulsing in and out like the wings of a butterfly as he tried to draw Mr Odinson's eyes to his crotch.

He would be nibbling on a pencil...or perhaps his own fingertip as his eyes unabashedly roved over his history teacher's face and body.

Loki was a bit of a problem....to put it mildly.

At first glance, you'd be inclined to dismiss him as just another socially awkward goth kid.

That would be a mistake.

The thing about Loki, Thor quickly learned from both faculty and student body alike, is that he was a bit of a loose canon.

His participation in class was nearly null, but his test scores were beyond reproach and the work he turned in was immaculate.

All of his teachers had, at one point or another, given him extra credit work to keep him busy as the rest of the class struggled to keep up.

This was always met with a smirk, an eye roll, and a smug grin as he dropped the completed work off on his way out the door.

The staff had given up trying to keep him engaged, they were just grateful that he kept his mischief to a minimum.

Tacks on chairs.

Stink bombs in the waste bin.

Dirty words scrolling by on the announcements board in the cafeteria.

Smoking in the bathroom.

Juvenile pranks, mostly.

He was scary smart, and they knew he was capable of much more.

Just the threat of pissing him off by calling him out on his shenanigans was enough to make them look the other way when he stirred up a bit of trouble, so he got away with a lot.

The students just steered clear of him.

They all thought him odd.

He was too pretty.

Too quiet.

Reading all the time.

Black nail polish and eyeliner? Eugh...creepy.

There were even rumors that he had tattoos!

Loki, for his part, didn't seem to mind his outcast status.

You could always find him in the library...or the chemistry lab...or sneaking back into the hallway from the basement door.

Thor wondered what he got up to down there, but the looks that Loki had been giving him for weeks now were enough to keep him from asking.

He felt sure that opening up a conversation with that kid would be the start of big trouble.

So he, too, ignored...for the most part.

Only when Loki was bent over his work in concentration would Mr Odinson allow his gaze to wander over.

The others were right.

He was too pretty.

Beautiful, in fact.

Long, jet black hair. Pale skin. Lithe body.

Loki moved with more grace than should be possible for his awkward teen years, and the few times Thor had unwittingly met his gaze head on, he saw a naked hunger there that startled him.

He instinctively knew that he needed to be careful with this one.

He had begun to think about that gaze at odd times.

When he was coaching.

Or driving home from work.

Or standing at the chalk board with his back to the room.

The last time he dared to glance up when he felt Loki's eyes on him, the little bastard had licked his lips slowly and smirked as he drew his teeth over the wet bottom one, his eyes dropping unabashedly to the front of Thor's khakis.

For Mr Odinson, Loki wasn't just another kid in his class. Loki was dangerous.

Sure, his ego was taking a bit of a blow from the rankling knowledge that he was letting this little prick win by the very act of having to avoid him, but he was no idiot - there were lines that students and teachers did not cross, lines that the campus police took very seriously.

Lines that he had already mentally crossed in his mind...

Best to just avoid direct interaction with him and pretend like he wasn't noticing whatever little game Loki was up to.

Except....

Thor squeezed his eyes shut as a shadow fell across his desk.

He didn't need to open them to know who was standing there.

He could feel his body heat against his side.

Always standing too close...staring too long.

"Mr Odinson..."

He actually flinched.

The low voice had been much closer to his ear than anticipated.

He could hear the soft sound of Loki's lips parting in a smile.

"Mr Odinson, I need some help with this assignment. May I come see you after the final bell today?"

So very polite.

He swallowed hard.

Of course there was no way he could say no.

He opened his eyes to see Loki's slim, black nailed fingers spread possessively over the papers right in front of him as he leaned in.

Maybe he could ask one of the other teachers to come by his class after the bell so that he wouldn't be alone with him...?

"Please?"

He looked up and met Loki's eyes and knew that he wouldn't.

A tense moment - the bell rang and everyone began scuffling around to go to the next period.

"Yeah. Sure Loki. My conference period is at four o'clock."

He thought he sounded casual enough, but Loki's smile told him that he saw right through him.

"Thanks, Mr Odinson. See you then."

Thor Sat back and scrubbed his hands down his face as soon as Loki was out the door...the last one, as usual.

He folded his arms on his desk and dropped his forehead to them with a muttered curse as he shifted subtly to ease the tightness of his khakis against his thickened cock.

What the Fuck was he doing?

This was a bad, bad idea. The worst.

He had dreamed about Loki just the other night....dreamed about that icy green gaze, both cold and hot at the same time.

In his dream, Loki had been taunting him again with that slow pulse of his knees....spreading them wide...closing them slightly, as if to say 'look at me, Mr Odinson'...

And he had...in his dream he had looked over to find Loki gently stroking his naked cock beneath the desk as he bit his lip and stared him down with a look of pure lust.

Everything else around them had faded to black and Loki's voice had seemed to float around him.

"Do you want to touch me, Mr Odinson? Do you want to suck me....Missssster Odinson?"

Loki's head had dropped back as his strokes became faster....a little wrinkle between his black brows as his hips joined in the fun.

Thor could feel his shock wearing off and his desire taking over the longer he watched him...every soft moan went straight to his core.

Suddenly Loki had brought his head back up and gasped his name as he'd cum all over his Doc Martens beneath the desk.

Thor had woken up hard and desperate, sweating through his sheets and nearly cumming untouched with Loki's name on his lips.

He had quickly rushed into a cold shower and tried like hell to put the whole thing behind him, but hadn't been able to make eye contact with him since....until today.

That dream still haunted him because he did....he very much Did want to touch him...to suck him...to taste that tight, sweet little ass....and Loki was begging for it.

Mister Odinson was in deep shit.

*******

Thor's final class of the day passes in a blur.

He barely remembers changing into his shorts and dropping the whistle around his neck for wrestling practice.

The championship match is on the horizon and he has no choice but to pull all his focus and get his boys ready to face their longstanding rivals, The Asgardian High Avengers.

By the time practice is over, he's just as sweaty and riled up as his team, exuberant at a breakthrough move that he's sure will finally bring home the much coveted Varsity Cup.

It's only on his way back to his classroom to pick up his laptop that he remembers his appointment with Loki.

"Shit." he mutters, letting the duffle with his history teacher civvies slip from his sweaty shoulder to the floor by his desk.

He glances up at the clock on the wall to see the minute hand jerk to the four o'clock mark just as the snick of the door closing behind him alerts him to Loki's arrival.

Without turning to face him, he says calmly, "We leave the door open for student conferences, Loki." and drops into his chair, a sudden wave of resignation washing over him.

Loki saunters over slowly with a wicked little curl in one corner of his mouth and a glint in his eyes.

"I don't think that would be prudent, Mister Odinson."

Thor's looks up at the tone in his voice.

Loki moves toward him like a cat, teeth already pulling at his ridiculously pink bottom lip.

He slowly lowers his bum to the edge of the desk beside Thor and smirks as his eyes seem to search his face for something.

"We both know I'm not here to talk about the assignment..."

Thor says nothing but flicks his eyes up to the security camera in the back corner of the room.

"Oh, I've already taken care of that..." Loki purrs, standing again and slipping between Thor's knees and his desk.

"Loki - wait....what do you mean, you've taken care of that?"

He rolls his eyes and picks at one glossy black nail casually.

"The cameras, Mister Odinson. I had a little extra time to kill in computer lab today. Just a few clicks, and I'm in. By the way...you've got a bit of a disciplinary record yourself, don't you?" he winks, his feet stepping wide.

Thor can feel his color rising.

The little Shit!

"Don't worry...."

Loki leans over him, placing one hand on either side of Thor's head on the back of the chair as he lowers himself to straddle his lap.

"I won't tell anyone." he hisses softly against his ear.

Thor's hands freeze and curl into fists halfway in their journey to gripping Loki's slender hips.

He instinctively sits back, ramrod straight, and tries to put space between them....

....or at least _most_ of him does.

"Mmm...comfy?" Loki murmurs softly before taking Thor's earlobe between his teeth.

Thor's hands suddenly unclench and fly to his hips, his grip strong and bruising against Loki's jutting hip bones.

"Oooh...Mister Odinson, so strong! Would you rather I call you Coach?"

Loki's chuckle is breathless and playful as he intentionally grinds down over Thor's hardening cock.

"Loki, this isn't funny." Thor gasps, fighting with all his might to make his hands obey his brain and push him off his lap.

Loki just chuckles and covers one hand with his own urging him to grip him tighter as he drops his hot, open mouth down to Thor's jugular.

"You can't tell me you don't want this, Mister Odinson...your cock doesn't lie."

He pulls one if Thor's hands back to his ass and squeezes.

"I've dreamed about thissss...about your hands on me...since the first day of school. Every day I've watched your muscles ripple beneath those tight ass khakis and plain vanilla button ups as you wrote on the board and walked between the desks. I've imagined your strength...pinning me to the wall, bending me over the desk. I've watched the pulse jump in your neck as you avoided my gaze, Mister Odinson...you want this as much as I do."

Loki's breath steams over Thor's pulse as he whispers the fire brand of truth over his skin.

Thor's eyes slipped closed within the first few syllables and by the end of Loki's heated confession he's struck almost numb with surprise to discover that one hand has already worked down into the back of Loki's jeans and is firmly gripping soft, naked flesh.

"Oh, fuck..." he exhales.

"Nuh-uh...not on the first date, Mister Odinson..." Loki teases, nipping at his throat.

His slender hand snakes in between them and cups the front of Thor's too tight coach's uniform shorts.

"But I'll suck you off..." he purrs.

Loki sits back and looks down into Thor's eyes, now wet with tears of frustration at the war waging inside him.

Sensing his hesitation, Loki squeezes and rubs as he licks his lips with slow, deliberate intent.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Mist-"

"St-stop calling me that!" he gasps, dropping his head back and slamming his eyes shut even as he grinds up greedily against Loki's palm.

He swallows hard and nods silently, knowing that Loki hasn't looked away from his face.

Thor feels his weight shift off his thighs and hears the zip of Loki's jeans before he feels his touch again.

He's afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the level of debauchery he's allowed himself to fall into with his student...but he wants to see...he wants to see that beautiful face as he opens his mouth and leans in to take his cock.

Loki's hands deftly unfasten the flies of his hideous uniform shorts and he gasps softly as Thor's cock springs free with a needy lunge.

Thor can't help himself then, he opens his eyes and looks down just as Loki reaches to cup him gently and bring the already wet tip to his lips.

Soft green eyes quickly blow wide to almost full black as his pink tongue flicks out to teasingly lick at the weeping slit.

"Ohfuck...ohfuck."

Thor is vibrating, his hands fisted in his own hair to keep from grabbing Loki and yanking that sweet mouth down over him.

"Mmmm....so wet for me..."

Thor's hips jerk as Loki's hand closes around the base of his cock with a feather light grip.

He's rock hard, breath already rasping and muscles straining to hold himself in check.

"Suck it."

He hears his own voice as though disembodied - thick and rough - and watches as one of his hands appears in his peripheral vision and floats down to tenderly cup the side of Loki's face.

"Suck my cock, Loki..."

The transformation of Loki's face is immediate and intense.

His eyes glaze over and he leans in as though dying of thirst to take Thor's cockhead deep into his throat.

His tongue swirls around like it has a mind of its own with every pull back and Thor finds himself gripping the sides of his seat just to keep himself grounded as Loki sucks down yet again with a wanton moan.

Thor watches in a daze as Loki's other hand disappears down between his own legs with the next pull.

He longs to see....to watch him jack off like he did in his dream, but the angle is all wrong.

"Don't...don't make yourself cum yet...I want to watch- oh yes....Fuck, Loki, just like that....Mmmmm - "

Thor starts guiding him gently, quickly approaching the point of no return as Loki obediently takes more and more of him.

"Can I cum in your mouth? Baby...please..."

Loki whimpers over him, drool dripping over his twisting fist as he deep throats him and tries to nod.

Somewhere in another part of his brain, Thor is quietly amazed that he so easily slipped into calling Loki 'baby' and making demands of him....it's almost like knew that this would eventually happen and there could no longer be any pretense.

Soft needy little noises drift up from Thor's lap as he gently cards his fingers through Loki's hair and urges him down just a bit further with each suck.

Loki flicks wet eyes up to him just as the tears spill over and Thor's cockhead meets the tender, pulsing back of his throat.

He gasps and clenches up, no longer able to hold himself back.

Loki gags and the spasms send him reeling over the edge.

All the pent up frustration of weeks of denying his growing desire for this boy leave him in a hot rush of ecstatic relief.

Loki pulls back just enough to stop his gagging and slides back down with an even more powerful suck just as Thor peaks.

His blunt fingernails scrape over Loki's scalp as he mutters a long string of praises punctuated with Loki's name and several colorful expletives.

Loki whimpers and works even harder, pulling him through to the very end and only slowing when he feels Thor slump back in his chair.

He pulls off with a soft pop when Thor's fingers slip from his hair and looks up at him with a flushed, wet face...his eyes burning with more unshed tears.

"Oh, Loki....baby, I'm sorry....did I hurt you?"

Thor reaches down and gently pulls him up to straddle his lap again intending to comfort him, but Loki is having none of it.

He lunges forward and takes Thor's lip in a rough kiss, dumping a load of hot cum into his mouth with the first thrust of his insistent tongue.

Thor makes a soft sound of surprise but quickly parts his lips to take it all when he tastes himself.

Loki starts bucking against him, his cock hard and demanding against Thor's lower belly as he fucks his mouth with desperate twirls and thrusts.

Thor grips the back of his hair and pries his mouth off of him to look up into his dazed face as he tries desperately to get himself off on the friction of his bucking alone.

"So desperate...you need to cum, baby?" Thor growls softly, licking the final taste of himself from his lips as Loki's hand shoves between them to grip his dripping cock.

"Yes- yes, please...please let me cum now!" he pants, his eyes feverish and hair now clinging to the perspiration beading his forehead.

"Show me. Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me...."

Thor reaches beneath his chair and pushes the lever that allows the back to recline.

He keeps his eyes on Loki's face as he leans back and lifts his shirt to reveal his bronzed, rippling abs.

Loki's mouth drops open and he reaches out with one hand to claw at Thor's torso as he begins fucking into his own hand.

Thor slides his hands up Loki's thighs and wraps strong fingers around his hips, gripping him and guiding him as Loki starts to gasp and pant with his building release.

"That's right, baby....cum for me...cum On me. Show daddy what you've been holding on to..."

It slips from his lips just as easily as if he'd said it a thousand times before.

Loki's eyes dart up to his face with a look of pure sin in the split second before he whimpers, "Oh, fuck YES!" and cums all over Thor's belly.

Thor can feel himself twitching, his cock stirring impossibly as his eyes flick between Loki's totally debauched expression and the thick rivulets of hot cum spewing over his belly and pooling in his naval.

"Yes, yes, yes, baby...that's it...that's it - don't stop. Give it all to me...."

Thor purrs, his hands tightening and relaxing on Loki's hips as he spasms and curls over his pulsing cock.

With a final gasp and feeble surge, Loki slowly folds forward to collapse breathlessly against Thor's chest.

Thor reaches back around him and tenderly hugs him close, pressing light kisses into his damp hair and whispering praise and comfort against the heat of his cheek.

"You did so, so good, baby."

Loki huffs a soft little chuckle against the side of Thor's throat as he nuzzles in.

"Daddy?" he teases, "And here I thought you were all weird about me calling you 'Coach'.", he giggles.

Thor squeezes him and laughs a little, now feeling slightly self conscious in the aftermath.

"You didn't like it? Too much?"

Loki slowly pushes himself up and smiles down at him, his teeth pressed gently into his bottom lip.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked it quite a lot....you couldn't tell?" he asks, playfully running one fingertip through the cooling mess on Thor's belly.

Thor looks down and smirks a little.

"Good...because I liked it...a lot."

He reaches up and pulls Loki down for a slow kiss, only releasing him when he starts to squirm a little.

"My feet are starting to tingle."

Thor laughs and helps him up.

He watches Loki awkwardly grab some tissues off his desk and clean himself up before tucking his cock away and smoothing his hair back.

Noticing his eyes on him, Loki shyly picks up the box and offers it to Thor, still reclined with his hands linked behind his head and a grin on his face like he hasn't a care in the world.

Thor just shakes his head and slowly pulls his shirt down over the mess.

Loki's eyes widen and he laughs outright.

"You're a dirty old bastard, you know that?"

Thor is on his feet before Loki can draw a breath.

"And you're a naughty little boy, Laufeyson. Shall we compare notes?" he growls, his fist tangled in the back of Loki's hair and lips inches from his mouth.

The look of shock fades quickly from Loki's eyes and he nudges his mouth even closer.

"Can we? Same time tomorrow?"

Thor grins and answers him with a kiss.


End file.
